The present invention relates generally to novelty devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to novelty devices incorporating a flashing light feature.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,969,479 and 5,894,201 disclose light flashing systems which may be incorporated with footwear. The system includes a battery, light emitting elements, transistors, a motion switch and a pattern generating circuit. The switch responds to inertial forces to close and complete a circuit, clocking the pattern generating circuit. The systems may be incorporated in a shoe or other footwear to increase visibility of the wearer.
It has been observed that the flashing light pattern produces a pleasing display as well as improving visibility of the wearer. Because of this, it is desirable to extend the flashing light feature to other products including novelty items. However, the previous light flashing system, while well-adapted for use with footwear, presents some limitations when used with other novelty applications. For example, the design of the previous system, while sufficiently sturdy for footwear applications, may be too large for small hand-held novelty devices such as pens. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus providing novelty devices with a flashing light feature.
By way of introduction only, a novelty device includes a power source, lighting elements and a flashing circuit to selectively provide lighting signals to the lighting elements. The novelty device further includes a, motion switch such as a spring switch and metal ball switch to activate the flashing circuit. The spring switch includes a spring having a fixed end and a free end and a metal cap positioned proximate the free end of the spring for electrical engagement by the free end of the spring.
Thus, the disclosed novelty device incorporates a light flashing system which is triggered by motion of the device causing vibration of the spring switch. Upon triggering, a control circuit applies the necessary control signals to illuminate one or more lighting elements. The lighting elements flash in a particular pattern. The flashing lights are decorative and entertaining and enhance the value of the novelty device. Also, the flashing lights improve the visibility of the novelty device for the user.
The novelty device may be embodied in any one of a wide variety of embodiments. Examples include writing instruments such as pens and personal devices such as key chains, cosmetics cases such as lipstick holders and wearable devices such as hair clips. Other exemplary embodiments include dog collars, eyeglass cases, jewelry, such as necklaces, bracelets and wands, clips for clothing, bags and backpacks and toys of all sorts. These listed embodiments are exemplary only. In these examples, the novelty device benefits from the improved visibility provided by the incorporated lighting system and its entertainment value is also enhanced.
It is a feature of the disclosed novelty devices that the light flashing system incorporated therein is sufficiently small and flexible that the system may be adapted to use for a very wide variety of applications, including small personal items.
It is a further feature of the disclosed novelty devices that, in some embodiments, the power source includes one or more batteries. The novelty device may be designed with replaceable batteries, incorporating an accessible battery compartment for removable and replacement of the batteries.
Other features and advantages of the disclosed embodiments, as well as alternative embodiments to which the concepts disclosed herein may be extended, will be evident from the following description. The foregoing discussion of illustrative embodiments of the invention has been provided only by way of introduction. Nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on the following claims, which define the scope of the invention.